catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat
"Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat" is the number introducing the titular Skimbleshanks, who "runs" the London-Glasgow overnight train. Context After the quiet melancholy as Gus' song comes to an end, Old Deuteronomy calls for a change of pace and wakes up Skimbleshanks, who has been dozing on the car boot. This number is upbeat and fun, all the cats collaborating to act out Skimble's train passengers etc, to illustrate his story. The Cats collect bits and pieces of junk and assemble them into the shape of a locomotive engine, but unfortunately just before Skimble can present his masterpiece to Old Deut, it falls apart as the cats lose coordination and concentration. But with a laugh and a shrug, Skimble moves on. The number ends on a joyous mood, only to be interrupted by the arrival of Macavity. History The lyrics for "Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat" are taken entirely from the T S Eliot poem of the same name from Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats (1939). They have remained unchanged over the years, except for Broadway-based productions having the ensemble sing an additional line at the end (italicised in the Lyrics section). In UK-style productions, the ensemble will start up a short reprise of "Skimbleshanks" after the song ends, which is then interrupted by Macavity. Lyrics Skimbleshanks, the railway cat The cat of the railway train! There's a whisper down the line at 11:39 When the Night Mail's ready to depart Saying "Skimble! Where is Skimble? Has he gone to hunt the thimble? We must find him or the train can't start!" All the guards and all the porters and the station master's daughters Would be searching high and low Saying "Skimble! Where is Skimble? For unless he's very nimble Then the Night Mail just can't go!" At 11:42 with the signal overdue, And the passengers all frantic to a man That's when I would appear, and I'd saunter to the rear I'd been busy in the luggage van Then he gave one flash of his glass green eyes And the signal went all clear! They'd be off at last for the northern part Of the Northern Hemisphere! Skimbleshanks the railway cat! The cat of the railway train! You could say that by and large It was me who was in charge Of the sleeping car express From the driver and the guards To the bagmen playing cards I would supervise them all More or less Down the corridor he paces And examines all the faces Of the travellers in the first and the third He establishes control by a regular patrol And he'd know at once if anything occurred He would watch you without winking And he saw what you were thinking And it's certain that he didn't approve Of hilarity and riot, so the folk were very quiet When Skimble was about and on the move You could play no pranks with Skimbleshanks He's a cat that cannot be ignored So nothing went wrong on the Northern Mail When Skimbleshanks was aboard! It was very pleasant when they found their little den With their name written up on the door And the berth was very neat, with a newly folded sheet And not a speck of dust on floor There was every sort of light You could make it dark or bright And a button you could turn to make a breeze And a funny little basin you're supposed to wash your face in And a crank to shut the window should you sneeze Then the guard looked in politely And would ask you very brightly "Do you like your morning tea weak or strong?" But I was just behind him and was ready to remind him For Skimble won't let anything go wrong! When they crept into their cosy berths and pulled up the counterpane They all could reflect it was very nice To know that they wouldn't be bothered by mice They could leave all that to the railway cat The cat of the railway train! Skimbleshanks, the railway cat! The cat of the railway train! Skimbleshanks, the railway cat! The cat of the railway train! In the watches of the night I was always fresh and bright Every now and then I'd have a cup of tea With perhaps a drop of scotch While I was keeping on the watch Only stopping here and there to catch a flea They were fast asleep at Crewe and so they never knew That I was walking up and down the station They were sleeping all the while I was busy at Carlisle Where I met the station master with elation They might see me at Dumfries if I summon the police If there was anything they ought to know about! When they got to Gallowgate, there they did not have to wait For Skimbleshanks would help them to get out! And he gives you a wave of his long brown tail Which says "I'll see you again" You will meet without fail on the Midnight Mail, The cat of the railway train! You will meet without fail on the Midnight Mail, The cat of the railway train! International Versions * French * German Video Gallery Skimbleshanks Geoffrey Garratt Film 04.jpg Skimble 15 Paris89.JPEG Skimble l8105 b53.jpg Skimble 96 Tokyo 2.jpg Skimble butt 01 Tent Tour.jpg Skimble us82 31.JPG Skimble Train UK8906 26.jpg Skimble Train Copenhagen 2002.png Skimble Train Paris 15.jpg 2016 Japan Skimbleshanks.png Skimble l8105 b52.jpg Skimble Mungo Tumble Alonzo hamburg 86.jpg Skimble Salute 2 Copenhagen 2002.jpg Skimbleshanks Elliot Peterson Oasis of the Seas 07 2017.jpg Trivia * Since 7 March 2019, the Rinkai Railway Line in Tokyo has been using a jingle of "Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat" as its 13:14 train departure melody at the Oimachi Station for the train to the Shin-Kiba Station. Skimbleshanks- The Railway Cat at Ōimachi Train Station Category:Musical Numbers